Feliz cumpleaños, Taiga
by steff.acosta.1
Summary: A pesar de no tener ningún recuerdo de su madre, Kagami Taiga no olvidaba el día en que ella había muerto. La razón por la que ese día se mantenía tan fresco en su memoria era porque ese mismo día, Kagami Taiga nació.


**Feliz cumpleaños, Taiga**

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, lo primero que lo recibió fue un techo liso y solitario. Así, sin moverse, siguió contemplando el techo completamente vacío y luego de un rato pasó una mano por su frente. Hoy era dos de agosto.

A pesar de no tener ningún recuerdo de su madre, Kagami Taiga no olvidaba el día en que ella había muerto. La razón por la que ese día se mantenía tan fresco en su memoria era porque ese mismo día, Kagami Taiga nació.

No abrazaba ningún sentimiento de especial tristeza. Kagami Taiga no podía llorar. Pasó la mayor parte de su vida de viaje con su padre, quien era investigador. A pesar de las miradas penosas de la gente, Kagami Taiga no se sentía desgraciado. Sabía que a los ojos de todo el mundo él no era más que un pobre niño que perdió a su madre justo al momento de nacer, y eso era todo.

Hoy acababa de cumplir diecisiete años. Su madre había muerto hace diecisiete años también. La ironía que le provocaba este hecho le arrancó una sonrisa amarga. Se desperezó y miró hacia el reloj en el taburete de al lado. Las cinco de la mañana.

Kagami Taiga nació exactamente a las 4 de la mañana de un dos de agosto. Se sorprendió. Había pasado una hora desde su cumpleaños pero él seguía durmiendo. Soltó una risa baja mientras sostenía el reloj portátil con sus dos manos.

-Lo siento mucho, mamá.- Kagami Taiga se disculpaba así todos los años esperando que esas palabras, de alguna manera, alcanzaran los oídos de su madre.

Mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos, Kagami Taiga dio un respingo cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar de repente. Se acercó al taburete y miró la pantalla fijamente. Sus cejas pobladas se arquearon por la sorpresa. Aquella persona era…

-Buenos días, Kagami-kun. Feliz cumpleaños.- la voz tranquila y apacible de su compañero de juego, Kuroko Tetsuya, lo recibió de inmediato.

-Idiota ¿qué haces llamándome tan temprano?.- no podía evitarlo, estaba sorprendido. Pero no iba a dejar que él, de todas las personas, se diera cuenta. Por eso Kagami Taiga tenía que aparentar que aquella llamada lo fastidiaba, que no estaba despierto desde tan temprano en un fin de semana.

-Lo siento, iba a llamarte a las cuatro pero pensé que seguirías dormido. Pero por tu voz parece que ya estabas de pie ¿no es así?.- detestaba cómo era capaz de detectar absolutamente todo sobre él.

-No, estaba durmiendo.- gruñó en respuesta. Kagami Taiga pasó una mano por su cabeza, moviendo sus enmarañados cabellos en un gesto impaciente.

-Ya veo, entonces así era.- Kagami Taiga lo sabía. Kuroko Tetsuya no le creía, había muchas cosas que no le creía pero no le gustaba replicar. Tal vez por eso es que Kagami Taiga se siente tan a gusto con él.

-Kagami-kun… ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

-¿Eh? No, no tengo ninguno.- aquello lo tomó desprevenido.

-Entonces prepárate y vayamos a correr, estoy afuera de tu casa.- Kagami Taiga casi se tropieza con la sábana al escuchar aquello.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás afuera de mi casa?.- casi se le enredan los pies cuando avanzó corriendo hacia la ventana para correr la cortina y encontrarse con una mata de cabello azul cielo cinco pisos por debajo de él. En aquel momento, Kuroko Tetsuya alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. Kagami Taiga se puso en guardia enseguida, como un tigre sacando las garras. Frunció el ceño lo más que pudo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo mirándome como si fueras a matarme, Kagami-kun? Date prisa y baja.- aquello parecía más una orden que una invitación. Kagami Taiga chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

-Maldita sea, realmente tienes que venir tan temprano por la mañana.- presionaba el teléfono con muchas fuerza, pero se preguntó en su interior si no estaría haciéndolo porque se sentía molesto o feliz.

Kagami Taiga se cambió rápidamente, se calzó sus tenis favoritos y bajó por las escaleras, casi corriendo, incapaz de esperar por el ascensor. No sabía por qué pero de repente tenía muchas ganas de correr, de olvidarse de las cosas amargas que surgieron en su mente cuando vio que el reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana del dos de agosto.

"Mamá, hoy correré con Kuroko".

En la entrada del conjunto de departamentos en el que Kagami Taiga vivía lo esperaba un chico delgado y bajito. A pesar de su mirada inexpresiva de la que nunca podía adivinarse nada, una leve sonrisa se desprendió de sus labios al encontrarse con él.

-Vamos, Kagami-kun.- ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decir algo. Kuroko Tetsuya había comenzado a trotar a lo largo de la acera con dirección al parque central. Afuera todavía estaba un poco oscuro, pero el cielo, teñido de un azul marino, producía en Kagami Taiga un sentimiento de tranquilidad.

Siguieron trotando sin decir absolutamente nada hasta que llegaron al parque y la naturaleza los comenzó a rodear.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué estamos corriendo tan temprano por la mañana?.- por fin, luego de trotar por varios minutos en silencio, Kagami Taiga habló.

-Porque es un buen entrenamiento ¿no crees?.- tal vez haya sido por la simpleza de su respuesta que Kagami Taiga se sintió un poco molesto.

-¿Ah sí?

-Y también porque hoy es tu cumpleaños.- Kuroko Tetsuya se mostró muy serio de repente. Kagami Taiga, que lo miraba de reojo, se sorprendió.

-¿Corremos porque es mi cumpleaños?.- le hubiera encantado preguntarle qué clase de regalo era ese pero se mordió el labio.

-Y a todo esto ¿Cómo es que sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños y más aún que nací a las cuatro de la mañana? ¿Eres una clase de acosador o algo así? Te veías realmente tenebroso esperando por mí allí abajo.- al recordarlo, a Kagami Taiga se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

-No soy un acosador, Kagami-kun. Lo sé porque hace unas semanas fui el encargado de la clase. Tenía que llevar los expedientes de los alumnos al archivo y de casualidad vi el tuyo. Aunque me hubiera gustado que tú me lo hubieras dicho personalmente.

-¿Y por qué te lo iba a decir?.- Kagami Taiga se avergonzó.

-Porque… bueno, supongo que es muy de ti no decir esas cosas.- siguieron corriendo, el sudor perlaba su rostro pero no se detuvieron. Siguieron así, en silencio. Entonces…

-Espera, Kagami-kun.- de súbito, Kuroko lo cogió del brazo y Kagami Taiga se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?.- Kuroko apuntó con su dedo hacia un punto en la distancia. Detrás de los edificios de la ciudad el sol comenzaba a emerger lentamente. El azul profundo del cielo comenzó a disolverse hasta tornarse de un rosa cálido.

-¿El amanecer?.- Kagami pronunció estas palabras en voz muy baja, pero Kuroko Tetsuya lo escuchó a la perfección.

-Exacto. Quería que vieras el amanecer en tu cumpleaños. Porque eres un flojo sé que te lo habrías perdido, así que decidí buscarte muy temprano por la mañana para verlo. Ya lo dije antes pero… feliz cumpleaños, Kagami-kun.- Kagami Taiga despegó los ojos del amanecer frente a él y miró a su compañero como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. Una mezcla de extrañeza y un sentimiento acogedor lo envolvió. Él no podía ponerlo en palabras pero la respuesta era clara: estaba conmovido.

-Pero qué cosas más raras dices.- por primera vez desde que se encontraron aquella mañana, Kagami Taiga sonrió con alegría. Colocó una de sus grandes manos sobre la cabeza de su compañero y le revolvió la cabellera con tosquedad.

-Oye, no me despeines.- aunque lo dijo un poco molesto, Kagami Taiga no le hizo caso y soltó una carcajada, la primera del día más triste de su vida, y su corazón se hinchó de repente.

-Gracias, Kuroko.- y como solían hacer cada vez que comenzaban y terminaban un partido, a medida que el sol ascendía en el cielo, sus puños se encontraron.

Kagami Taiga había vuelto a casa luego de unas horas y por orden de Kuroko ¿Por qué se dejaba mandar así de repente? Mientras tomaba una ducha luego de su larga carrera, él no dejaba de pensar en lo que su compañero había dicho. Kuroko Tetsuya pasaría por él a las cinco, no había más información.

Mientras esperaba que la hora llegase, Kagami Taiga no dejaba de mirar su teléfono celular. Era inútil esperar una llamada suya, tal vez lo había olvidado. Su padre después de todo debía estar muy ocupado haciendo su investigación en los Estados Unidos. Además, era muy probable que no le llamara porque sin duda alguna no había algo que celebrar. Aquel día debía ser duro para él. Debía ser duro para su padre tener que felicitarle el mismo día que su esposa había partido de este mundo.

Kagami Taiga podía comprender todo eso y le perdonaba, le perdonaba porque en el fondo, en el fondo Kagami Taiga…

El timbre de su departamento sonó y el tren de sus pensamientos se cortó de repente. Cuando abrió la puerta, Kuroko Tetsuya se encontraba al otro lado.

-¿Ya estás listo?

-Sí.- abandonaron el edificio y se encaminaron lejos de él. Kagami Taiga quería preguntarle a dónde se dirigían con tanto misterio pero cerró la boca. Los pensamientos que había tenido hace unos minutos seguían taladrando su cabeza ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera tan desdichado ahora cuando hace unas horas había sonreído de verdad, tras ver el amanecer de su décimo séptimo cumpleaños? ¿Cuando nunca había recibido la luz del día de ese modo hasta hoy?

-Hemos llegado.- Kuroko Tetsuya lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.- ¿Qué pasa? Luces distraído.- Kagami Taiga carraspeó un poco y fingió una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no es nada.- Kuroko Tetsuya no hizo preguntas pero lo atravesó con la mirada. El pelirrojo lo sabía, había sido descubierto otra vez, mintiendo.

-¿Y dónde estamos?.- el peliazul lo había detenido justo en frente de una casa con una reja blanca. No respondió directamente a su pregunta pero señaló con su dedo una placa incrustada en un pilar de la entrada.

-Familia Kuroko.- Kagami Taiga leyó los caracteres frente a él.

-Sí, esta es mi casa.- Kuroko Tetsuya abrió la reja y lo invitó a pasar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué estamos en tu casa?

-Tú sólo entra ¿de acuerdo? Prometiste que no harías preguntas.

-Yo no prometí nada, más bien fui forzado a…

-Bueno, bueno ¡Abriré la puerta ahora!.- Kagami Taiga quería preguntarle por qué anunciaba algo así de repente pero en ese momento Kuroko Tetsuya había girado la perilla y un torrente de personas al otro lado los recibió.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KAGAMI!.- adentro se encontraban todos sus compañeros de Seirin, la entrenadora Riko e incluso algunos "rivales".

En aquel momento a Kagami Taiga le temblaron las rodillas, estaba siendo presa de una emoción que no podía describir. Por segunda vez en el día su corazón se hinchó sorpresivamente y un calor le abrazó las mejillas.

-Ustedes…- apenas logró articular la palabra y todos rompieron en risas enérgicas.

-¿Pero qué haces parado como idiota? Entra de una vez.- la mano fuerte de su capitán, Hyuga Junpei, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Aquella tarde Kagami Taiga fue recibido con alegría por sus compañeros más queridos, un montón de regalos y comida.

Dentro de la masa de gente alegre que había allí reunida, Kagami Taiga vislumbró a una mujer bajita y delgada que no había visto jamás. Al encontrarse sus ojos por primera vez a Kagami Taiga se le exaltó el corazón. La mujer le sonrió amablemente en la distancia y en ese momento Kuroko Tetsuya le habló.

-Kagami-kun, ella es mi madre.- las manos de Kagami Taiga saltaron nerviosas a cada lado de sus brazos y se presentó torpemente bajando su cabeza frente a ella, procurando mantener la espalda recta al momento de hacerlo.

-Soy Kagami Taiga, señora. Encantado de conocerla.- sintió que las mejillas se le volvían a encender con violencia cuando escuchó la melodiosa risa de la madre de Kuroko, suave como las campanillas, atravesar sus oídos.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, un gusto en conocerte, Taiga-kun. Tetsuya siempre habla de ti.

-Eso no es cierto, mamá.- Kuroko Tetsuya replicó de inmediato.

-Vamos, no te pongas penoso ahora.- la señora Kuroko era realmente pálida, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, o como la porcelana de las muñecas tradicionales japonesas. Su cabello era azul como el cielo despejado y tenía esos mismos ojos amables de su hijo. En efecto, la madre de Kuroko era una mujer muy hermosa. Eso fue lo que Kagami Taiga pensó, cuando alzó la cabeza y una sonrisa cálida lo recibió.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Taiga-kun.- aquellas palabras y la forma de pronunciarlas eran tan parecidas a las de su compañero de juego que Kagami Taiga se quedó sin palabras por un momento.

-Muchas gracias, lamento si causé algún inconveniente.- todos se echaron a reír, burlándose de él.

-¿Qué? Estoy agradecido de verdad.- cuando fue capaz de articular palabras con normalidad, Kagami Taiga bajó su cabeza, avergonzado pero contento.

-No tienes que ser tan formal de repente, eso no parece pegar contigo.- repuso Aomine Daiki.

-Pero…

-Si quieres agradecer a alguien tiene que ser a Tetsu.- Aomine Daiki le dio un golpe afectuoso en la espalda al pasar.

-¿Eh? ¿Kuroko?.- comenzó a buscarlo y lo encontró sentado al final de la sala bebiendo un poco de jugo ¿En qué momento se había movido? De no ser por su apariencia juvenil, así de lejos, parecía un anciano bebiendo su té.

-¿Acaso no es genial, Kagami? Debes ser alguien muy especial para Kurokocchi si hasta te organizó una fiesta. Y aún más siendo que su hermosa madre ha hecho un pastel de cumpleaños sólo para ti. Me siento tan celoso.- Kise Ryouta le guiñó un ojo mientras traía el pastel en una carretilla.

-Yo quería hacerte un pastel también pero todo el mundo me dijo que con no exigirte tanto en los entrenamientos era suficiente.- desde el otro extremo de la sala, Aida Riko, la senpai y entrenadora de Kagami Taiga, cruzó los brazos en desaliento.

-Eso es porque realmente no había necesidad, Riko.- Kiyoshi Teppei movió las manos nerviosamente frente a Aida Riko cuando ella comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-Sí, no queremos que nadie muera hoy.- Kagami Taiga pudo escuchar a Hyuga Junpei murmurar por lo bajo.

-Bueno, date prisa y apaga las velas, Kagami. Si no pides un deseo apropiado al soplarlas tendrás un año de mala suerte por cada vela en el pastel, según el horóscopo de hoy.- para sorpresa de Kagami Taiga, Midorima Shintarou también estaba allí.

-Eso ya lo sé.- de mala gana, Kagami Taiga se colocó frente al pastel. No estaba para nada acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención. Él no podía siquiera recordar un cumpleaños decente en toda su vida. Miró de reojo a su amigo de la infancia, Himuro Tatsuya, él debió comprender lo que estaba pensando porque le sonrió con gentileza.

-Vamos, Taiga. Pide un deseo y apaga esas velas.- le invitó. Kagami Taiga apretó los dientes pero no quería perder la compostura en ese momento. Quería decirles a todos que estaba muy feliz, que jamás había disfrutado de un cumpleaños como aquel. Se preguntaba constantemente durante la fiesta el por qué todos parecían cuidar de él como si fuera a romperse. Como si él, siendo tan grande y fornido, en realidad fuera alguien muy débil ¿Es porque todos podían ver a través de su tristeza, de su ceño fruncido, de su evidente incapacidad para decir cómo se sentía en verdad?

¿En el fondo todos sabrían de sus heridas, de su madre muerta, del techo vacío que contemplaba todas las mañanas en un departamento donde nadie le dice "Bienvenido a casa, Taiga"?

Movido por una melancolía fantasma, Kagami Taiga tomó aire, cerró los ojos con fuerza y pidió su primer deseo en diecisiete años. Por primera vez había algo que desear.

Al final de la fiesta todos ayudaron a recoger.

-Madre, por favor deja que yo lave los platos.- Kise Ryouta parecía realmente interesado en la madre de Kuroko Tetsuya.

-No te preocupes, Ryouta-kun.

-Madre, por favor dilo de nuevo.- el rubio cogió su mano abruptamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?.- la señora Kuroko parecía confundida.

-Dime Ryouta, por favor. Es que cuando lo dice madre suena tan bien, debe ser porque usted es realmente adora…- en aquel momento un gigante de dos metros y contando, Murasakibara Atsushi, se interpuso y colocó una de sus enormes manos en la cara del rubio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? No molestes a Ayucchi.- al parecer ese era el nombre de la madre de Kuroko Tetsuya.

-¿Qué? No la estoy molestando?

-Yo la vi primero esta mañana cuando decoramos la casa ¿de acuerdo? La ayudé a colgar las guirnaldas ¿verdad, madre?.- Murasakibara Atsushi casi se pone en cuclillas para estar a su altura y Ayu-san soltó una carcajada.

-Es usted realmente popular, madre.- soltó Momoi Satsuki, acomodando los platos en la alacena.

-¡Oh, vaya! Me siento como una colegiala.- se llevó las manos a la boca intentando disimular su vergüenza.

-Qué buen chiste, ahora todos dejen de molestar a mi mamá. Está casada ¿saben?.- soltó Kuroko Tetsuya, quien había salido para tirar la basura.

-Qué conducta más inapropiada, flirtear con una mujer casada es indigno de ustedes, me dan vergüenza.- Midorima Shintarou, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en el respaldo de la puerta, soltó un suspiro cansino.

-No eres el más indicado para decir eso, Shin-chan. Si hace unos días cuando los de Shuutoku nos reunimos en el restaurante luego del entrenamiento tú dijiste claramente que te gustaban las mujeres mayores.- Kazunari Takao de repente le dio un codazo en las costillas. Todos pudieron notar el calor ascender por las mejillas y hasta la frente del chico de lentes.

-E-eso no es verdad, Takao. Bueno, no quiero decir que Ayu-san no sea atractiva, para nada, al contrario, yo pienso que… ¡Como sea! No malinterpreten nada ¿de acuerdo?

En aquel momento todos prorrumpieron en risotadas, el ambiente parecía tan agradable. Kagami Taiga rió con ganas, con muchas ganas, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Cuando todos se fueron a casa ya sólo Kagami Taiga quedaba, sentado a la mesa y estrujando sus manos con nerviosismo, en el comedor de la familia Kuroko. Su compañero había salido para comprar unas cosas en la tienda de conveniencia y allí frente al pelirrojo se encontraba Ayu-san.

-Señora, muchas gracias por el día de hoy. El pastel estaba realmente delicioso.- en aquel momento, como listo para traicionarlo, su estómago rugió con la fuerza de un verdadero tigre.

-¡Oh, Dios! Pero si todavía tienes hambre. Qué mal que el pastel se haya terminado, pero espera un momento, te prepararé de cenar, Taiga-kun.- la estrella de Seirin quería hundirse en lo más profundo y no asomar la cabeza jamás luego de pasar esa vergüenza.

-¡Oh no! De verdad no tiene que… - pero Ayu-san ya se había puesto de pie y estaba en la cocina, delantal puesto y manos en la cocineta.

-¿Te gusta la hamburguesa, Taiga-kun?.- aquel aroma que se desprendía de la jugosa carne sobre el sartén caliente le llenó las fosas nasales.

-Sí, me encanta ¡Ah, pero por favor no se moleste!.- sin darse cuenta, ya estaba siendo hipnotizado por el delicioso aroma de la carne.

-Vamos, no seas tan tímido. Tetsu volverá dentro de poco y ya podrá cenar también.

Vista desde atrás, con el delantal puesto y el cabello sujeto con una liga, a Kagami Taiga Ayu-san le pareció encantadora. No es que detrás de todo hubiera motivos sucios como los de Kise, Murasakibara o Midorima. Esto era algo diferente. La manera en que ella fruncía el ceño esforzándose por dar la vuelta a la hamburguesa y los movimientos de sus manos pequeñas y delgadas a Kagami Taiga le estrujaban el corazón. No podía describir esa sensación de una mejor manera. Kagami Taiga, que no tenía madre, se sentía cálido por dentro al observar como la madre de alguien más le preparaba una hamburguesa. Se preguntó si su madre no se vería igual, no frunciría el ceño igual, no tendría sujeta una melena suave y rojiza como la madre de su compañero, y si acaso no le habría hecho un pastel por su cumpleaños número diecisiete también.

Kagami Taiga dejó de recargar la cabeza sobre la puerta, hechizado por la vista en la cocina, y se dirigió a su silla. Sostuvo su cabeza con fuerza mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y entonces la voz suave de Ayu-san lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Está lista. Lamento mucho que no sea como las hamburguesas de Estados Unidos, esas son muy diferentes y sabrosas ¿verdad? Con un montón de otras cosas.- Kagami Taiga negó repetidamente con tanta fuerza que la cabeza le dio vueltas por un segundo.

-¡Para nada, esto luce mil veces más delicioso! Muchas gracias por la comida.- Kagami Taiga agradeció por los alimentos y su mirada se posó sobre el tazón que contenía arroz blanco y encima de la pequeña montaña un trozo de carne, jugoso y regordete, bañado de salsa de tomate. Aquello era una verdadera y tradicional hamburguesa japonesa hecha por una verdadera y tradicional madre japonesa.

Kagami Taiga cogió los palillos con nerviosismo y cortó la carne en un trozo que cualquier otro había calificado de "demasiado grande para una boca normal", y la saboreó lentamente.

Al primer contacto del jugo de la carne con sus papilas gustativas, el pelirrojo casi podía escuchar el coro de los ángeles jugando baloncesto en una pradera con muchas, muchas flores amarillas. O al menos esa era la imagen mental que le producía probar de la comida casera de la señora Kuroko.

-¡Está delicioso!.- y como consumido por un hambre voraz, terminó con el resto del tazón en tiempo récord.

-Hay más, así que no te contengas.- la señora Kuroko solamente lo miraba, mitad impresionada por el apetito insaciable del pequeño pero no tan pequeño tigre, y mitad complacida de verlo terminar su tazón con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin embargo, la señora Kuroko enseguida se alarmó cuando vio que grandes gotas de agua salada caían a cada lado de las mejillas del chico.

-Es muy delicioso, de verdad es muy delicioso.- Kagami Taiga no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y se echó a llorar mientras seguía comiendo. Dirigía los palillos a su boca una y otra vez como si no pudiera disfrutar de aquel platillo una segunda vez.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Te sientes mal?.- Ayu-san se puso de pie enseguida y corrió a sobarle la espalda pero Kagami Taiga negó con la cabeza.

-No, estoy muy feliz, en serio. Es sólo que nunca había probado de algo como esto en toda mi vida.

-¿Qué? Pero si es una simple hamburguesa, no soy una chef profesional.- cuando Kagami Taiga alzó la mirada, se sintió agradecido de que la mirada alarmante de la señora Kuroko hubiera sido reemplazada por una sonrisa comprensiva.

Él quería decirlo, tenía muchas ganas de decirlo. Por dentro su sentimientos se desbordaban y él ya estaba en su límite. Era imposible seguirlo callando, después de todo se había rendido a las lágrimas como si fuera un niño en frente de la madre de su compañero.

-La verdad es que yo jamás había disfrutado de algo como esto. Cuando nací mi madre murió al darme a luz, así que nunca había probado de la comida casera de ninguna madre durante todo este tiempo. Desde la tarde me la he pasado envidiando a Kuroko porque la tiene a usted, alguien que puede hornearle un pastel a un completo extraño y aplacar el hambre de alguien como yo con una hamburguesa como esta. Estoy siendo muy egoísta. Me pregunté por qué me parecía tan deliciosa esta comida y eso debe ser porque la hizo una mamá ¿verdad? Y las madres tienen ese algo que no podemos describir pero que lo vuelve todo increíblemente bueno y siempre tienes ganas de más. Incluso si usted no es la mía, me siento muy afortunado. Cuando mi madre murió en el hospital de Tokio mi padre me llevó a Estados Unidos con él casi de inmediato. Nunca experimenté un cumpleaños apropiado porque él siempre está ocupado, he vivido pensando que eso era normal pero después de lo de hoy hay algo que realmente me pincha el corazón. Debe ser porque gracias a su comida yo comencé a desear por primera vez que mi madre estuviera viva.- Kagami Taiga dejó los palillos sobre la mesa y bajó la cabeza, demasiado avergonzado como para enfrentarse a Ayu-san una vez más.

En aquel momento él sintió unos brazos arrojarse sobre los suyos y acariciar su cabeza, presionarla con fuerza. Aquel cuerpo que lo envolvía era extremadamente suave y acogedor, estaba diseñado especialmente para rodearlo en ese momento, en ese lugar, para recibirlo a él.

-No estás solo, Taiga.- al escuchar esas palabras, Kagami Taiga abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Su pecho se agitó con una fuerza violenta y se aferró a la frágil espalda de la madre de Kuroko Tetsuya. Él necesitaba algo como eso. Cuando cayó en la cuenta no hizo otra cosa más que seguir llorando. Las manos que le aferraban la cabeza deberían ser las de su madre pero ella no estaba más. No pudo sentirlas ni una vez, acariciarlas ni una vez, aferrarlas con fuerza ni una vez. Estaba solo, muy solo en el mundo.

Kagami Taiga era un niño desgraciado que no había conocido nunca el calor de su madre. Pero entonces ¿por qué a pesar del dolor que le producía la carencia de ese calor desconocido, sentía su pecho arder de felicidad? ¿Por qué se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de que las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin cesar?

Ah… es que estaba conmovido otra vez.

Cuando se separó de Ayu-san, Kagami Taiga la enfrentó por primera vez. Le sorprendió encontrarla con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Aquellas lágrimas le estrujaron lentamente el corazón.

-Lo siento, he terminado llorando yo también.- Kagami Taiga buscó nerviosamente una servilleta y se la tendió de inmediato.

-Ha sido culpa mía, perdón, hice toda una escena aquí.- Ayu-san le acarició la cabeza una vez más y le dijo a Kagami Taiga que terminara su hamburguesa.

- ¡Muchas gracias por la comida! Como ya dije, fue realmente deliciosa.- la primera sonrisa de oreja a oreja había aparecido en su rostro por fin.

-Me alegra que te gustara. Ahora… ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas estar escondido detrás de la planta de la sala, hijo?.- Kagami Taiga dio un respingo y miró en dirección a la planta del fondo y allí estaba Kuroko.

-¡Buuu! ¿Los espanté? Acabo de llegar.- Kuroko Tetsuya saltó desde la planta y alzó los brazos.

-¿Ah sí? Pues deja ya las compras en la cocina y ven a cenar.- a diferencia de Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya apenas y terminó su primer plato y declaró que ya estaba satisfecho.

-Kagami-kun, te acompañaré hasta la estación.-dijo su compañero. La señora Kuroko y Kagami Taiga se despidieron con normalidad.

-Ven de visita en otra ocasión, te prepararé algo rico de comer y cuantas veces quieras, porque quiero verte otra vez.- Kagami Taiga sintió el calor ascenderle hasta las orejas, dio una reverencia pronunciada y se alejó con Kuroko Tetsuya hacia la estación.

-Kuroko, yo…

-Kagami-kun, hay otro lugar al que me gustaría que fuéramos.- el peliazul lo interrumpió de repente.

-¿Otro lugar? ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Quiero visitar a tu madre.- mientras lo decía, Kuroko Tetsuya entró en una florería y pagó por unos lirios blancos sin esperar la respuesta del pelirrojo. Kagami Taiga lo siguió dentro sin saber muy bien por qué el peliazul de repente se comportaba así.

-¿Visitar a mi madre? ¿De qué estás hablando?.- Kuroko Tetsuya salió de la tienda y lo enfrentó.

-Hace un momento dijiste que tu madre falleció en el Hospital de Tokio ¿verdad? Eso significa que su tumba se encuentra en la ciudad ¿no?

-Pues sí, en el cementerio de la ciudad, ella está allí.

-Entonces vamos, todavía queda una hora antes de que cierren ¿no? Son apenas las siete.- los dos chicos transbordaron un metro para llegar al cementerio de la ciudad y, guiado por Kagami Taiga, ambos llegaron frente a la lápida.

-Kagami Taiga.- Kuroko Tetsuya leyó su nombre tallado en la roca y miró al pelirrojo de inmediato.

-Sí, bueno, su nombre era Taiga también. Mi padre me llamó como ella.- el pelirrojo rascó su cabeza con torpeza. Kuroko Tetsuya encendió rápidamente el incienso que había comprado en la tienda de conveniencia una hora atrás, depositó las flores sobre la tumba y juntó sus manos en oración.

Kagami Taiga se sorprendió.

-Ku-Kuroko…

-Señora Kagami, soy Kuroko Tetsuya. Soy compañero de su hijo en el equipo de baloncesto de Seirin y hoy es su cumpleaños. También, debido a que he escuchado a hurtadillas, me enteré de que hoy también es el décimo séptimo aniversario de su muerte. Hoy todos nuestros compañeros y conocidos hemos celebrado con Kagami-kun su cumpleaños. Él y yo corrimos muy temprano por la mañana para ver el amanecer y aunque Kagami-kun se veía feliz yo sabía que había una especie de tristeza en su corazón que no me podía revelar. Aunque Kagami-kun y yo no tenemos más que un año de habernos conocido, yo siento que lo conozco de toda la vida. Cuando está siendo mentiroso, cuando se emociona mucho en un partido, cuando se altera de repente y quiere hacerlo todo por sí mismo, o cuando come hamburguesas como un desquiciado en el restaurante cerca de la escuela, yo he sido capaz de ver todo eso desde que lo conocí. También sé que es una persona que parece muy fuerte por fuera y que elige sacrificarse por sus compañeros para llevarlos a la victoria. Es un chico apasionado que nació para sostener ese balón de basquetbol y cuando donkea realmente es como verlo volar. Algún día él también nos llevará a ganar las nacionales y seremos los número uno de Japón. Porque yo soy una persona que carece de talento, lo puedo saber; que Kagami-kun es como una luz radiante que no puede ser apagada sólo así. Por eso, para hacerlo brillar más yo he decidido ser su sombra. Creo que si ayudo a Kagami-kun él podrá convertirse en un jugador todavía más asombroso. En mi camino por lograr todo eso yo también me he vuelto más fuerte. He descubierto muy dentro de mí lo realmente bien que se siente jugar en un equipo donde todos seamos indispensables y donde juntos caminamos para cumplir nuestro sueño. Siento que durante mi vida he perdido a mis pocos amigos, Taiga-san. Pero a pesar de que a veces tengo miedo, nunca he dudado que Kagami-kun de verdad se quede aquí conmigo. Y hoy sentí que debía agradecerle por haberle dado la vida. Porque, de no ser por usted, yo jamás habría conocido a Kagami-kun. Incluso si es difícil para nosotros yo quiero que usted sepa que Kagami-kun es mi mejor amigo. Que nunca he tenido el valor de llamarlo amigo porque sería extraño, porque al parecer a nosotros nos va mejor yendo a correr en silencio por el parque a las cinco de la mañana, así nada más. Pero creo que si he sido capaz de reunir el valor para decírselo ahora es porque hoy es su cumpleaños. Yo no sé si Kagami-kun es feliz ahora, pero a mí su existencia me hace feliz, muy feliz. Desde allá arriba, por favor siga cuidando de él, siga viviendo dentro de él. Gracias por darnos a Kagami-kun, Taiga-san. Gracias por darme a mi mejor amigo.- Kuroko Tetsuya abrió los ojos por primera vez dentro de un buen rato y se puso de pie. Contempló con asombro la fotografía de la madre de Kagami Taiga y descubrió el parecido en sus ojos y su melena pelirroja.

-Kuroko…

-Kagami-kun, te pareces mucho a tu madre. Bueno ¿cómo lo podría decir? Su mirada y el rojo intenso de su cabello es igual al tuyo. Pero ella definitivamente tiene una mirada amable y para nada gruñona, a diferencia de ti.

Desde atrás, Kuroko Tetsuya pudo sentir la mano de Kagami Taiga sobre su hombro.

-Kuroko, yo…- el peliazul se quedó así por un momento. Sabía que en aquel momento no debía mirarlo o Kagami Taiga se echaría a llorar, pero reunió fuerzas y lo encaró.

-Kagami-kun…tú no estás solo. Yo estoy aquí.- lo dijo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Kagami Taiga se sorprendió de la debilidad de su compañero y enseguida pensó en Ayu-san. Sus labios temblaron pero apretó los puños decidido a no llorar más.

-Tú sí que te pareces a tu madre ¿eh? Son iguales, el parecido es increíble.- soltó Kagami Taiga, para romper con la tensión. Kuroko Tetsuya limpió sus lágrimas sin avergonzarse.

-¿Sabes algo, Kagami-kun? Mi madre siempre ha sido de complexión delicada y yo salí a ella. Mi padre, no lo has conocido hoy porque está de viaje pero él es muy diferente a mí. Es alto y fornido, y sobresale un montón, así como tú, así que todo el mundo esperaba que yo me convirtiera en un hombre como él. Sin embargo desde pequeño siempre fui el más bajo, el más delgado, y a veces era confundido con una chica.- Kagami Taiga soltó una risotada.

-¿Ah sí? Puedo imaginarlo.

-No te burles; yo, aunque no se note, intento ser varonil.- Kagami Taiga se llevó la mano a la boca para reprimir otra risotada e intentó mostrarse serio.

-Pues yo no creo que esté mal que seas así. Gracias a tu madre tú estás aquí. Y pienso que la condición física que tienes te ayuda para la misdirección, así que más que una desventaja es más bien un arma ¿no crees?.- los ojos de Kuroko Tetsuya se iluminaron, la noche comenzaba a caer.

-Lo sé. Por cierto, hay algo más que quiero decir.- Kuroko Tetsuya alzó la cabeza para mirarlo bien.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-Mi madre…

-¿Tú madre?.- Kagami Taiga arqueó una ceja pero luego cayó en la cuenta y se sonrojó.

-Es verdad, hace un momento le dijiste a mi madre que abracé a tu madre ¿no? Así que… ¿exactamente cuánto viste?.- preguntó Kagami Taiga, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Desde que la contemplabas como un idiota en la puerta de la cocina mientras hacía la hamburguesa.- Kagami Taiga se alarmó.

-¡Eso no es lo que crees, Kuroko!

-Lo sé. Y si tuvieras otras intenciones con mi querida madre te golpearía con un ignition pass directo en ese rostro de tigre salvaje que tienes. Pero lo que en verdad quiero decir es que… tú también puedes tenerla.

-¿Eh?.- Kagami Taiga no entendía nada de lo que su compañero decía.

-Quiero decir que también tú puedes tener a mi mamá. Cuando necesites comer algo de ella, cuando necesites ver a mamá, puedes hacerlo.

-¿Qué? Pero eso…- Kagami Taiga desvió la vista al suelo y comenzó a jugar con las hojas secas bajo sus pies.

-Estoy diciendo que la compartiré. Kagami-kun, estoy seguro de que mi madre se siente igual. Es por eso que te ha abrazado y te dijo que volvieras otra vez. Por eso no rechaces mi ofrecimiento.- lo dijo buscando la mirada del pelirrojo, clavada en el suelo.

-Está bien, no lo rechazaré.- aceptó con más facilidad de la que se creyó capaz y se sorprendió de sí mismo. Algo en su interior cambió. Kagami Taiga había crecido. Se dirigió una vez más a la tumba de su madre e hizo una reverencia. Juntó sus manos y rezó en voz alta.

-Mamá, todo este tiempo me he sentido profundamente culpable pero no lo quería admitir. Culpable porque, de no ser por mí, tú tal vez seguirías aquí, papá no se habría enfrascado en su investigación y ustedes serían felices. Por eso pensé que no me merecía un cumpleaños feliz y se lo oculté a todos, hasta… a mi mejor amigo. Como ves nosotros no somos buenos en estas cosas de los sentimientos, y yo soy un cabezota, pero quiero que veas cómo Tetsuya y yo triunfamos y nos convertimos en los mejores de Japón. Así que cuando vuelva aquí seguramente será para decirte que hemos ganado la Inter High. Sólo observa el baloncesto que nosotros jugamos.

Cuando terminó su oración en voz alta, Kagami Taiga se acercó a Kuroko Tetsuya y el interpelado asintió.

-Bien pues, si ya te has despedido vayamos yendo a la estación, están a punto de cerrar el cementerio.- los dos se dirigieron a la salida y cuando iban por el puente que conectaba con la estación, Kuroko Tetsuya se detuvo unos pasos por delante de Kagami Taiga. Así de espaldas, le habló.

-Gracias por lo que le dijiste a tu madre, Kagami-kun.- el pelirrojo se detuvo en seco y lo contempló unos segundos.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo que le dije a mi mamá?

-Sobre que éramos los mejores amigos. Me sentí feliz y agradecido.

-Esa es mi línea. Yo me siento más feliz por eso y por todo lo que hiciste por mí hoy.

-¿Realmente somos mejores amigos?.- Kuroko Tetsuya parecía vacilar ante su propia pregunta.

-Pues sí, idiota. Por donde quiera que lo veas, fuiste la primera persona en decirme feliz cumpleaños, vimos el amanecer en el parque, me organizaste una fiesta y le dijiste todas esas cosas a mi madre luego de comprarle unos lirios. Y… por si todo eso no contara, has sido mi sombra todo este tiempo ¿no? Por supuesto que no pienso en ti como un simple compañero de equipo.

-Entonces…- Kuroko Tetsuya apretó los puños a cada lado.- Entonces… ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre yo también?.- Kagami Taiga cayó en la cuenta por primera vez. Cuando se despidió de su madre se había referido a Kuroko como Tetsuya.

-Ah, eso, pues claro que sí. Yo nunca he entendido por qué eres tan formal. A todos los llamas por su apelllido, hasta a Aomine, por eso yo nunca te llamaba Tetsuya.- replicó Kagami Taiga.

-Es que me cuesta un poco llamar a los demás por su nombre de pila. Pero contigo es otra historia.

-Pues ya está, Tetsuya. No soy tan afeminado como Kise para llamarte Kurokocchi y definitivamente no te llamaré Tetsu como acostumbra Aomine.

-Tetsuya me va bien.- en aquel momento Kuroko Tetsuya se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Las luces de la ciudad titilaban en sus orbes como el cielo.

-Pues ya está. No hablemos más del asunto, parecemos un par de chicas tontas.- los dos se rieron en voz baja y Kuroko Tetsuya despidió a Kagami Taiga en la estación.

-No olvides las prácticas, y no comas tantas hamburguesas ¿qué vas a hacer si mueres de colesterol? Si tienes mucha hambre le puedo decir a mamá que te prepare algo balanceado.

-Sí, sí, como sea.- Kagami Taiga le restó importancia a los consejos de su amigo. Sí, porque ya eran amigos. Kagami Taiga abordó el tren y la puerta se cerró frente a él. Kuroko Tetsuya, del otro lado, articuló con sus labios una última frase antes de que el tren echara a andar.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Taiga!"

Kuroko Tetsuya lo despidió con la mano. Kagami Taiga sintió un fuerte golpe en su corazón. Aferró las manos a la ventanilla a pesar de que sabía que no sería capaz de llegar al otro lado.

Y si llegara, si la puerta se abriera de nuevo y él corriera hacia Tetsuya ¿qué le iba a decir? Había un montón de sentimientos arremolinados en su interior. Kuroko Tetsuya corrió siguiendo la trayectoria del tren y entonces Kagami Taiga gritó lo que llevaba atorado en el pecho desde esa mañana.

-¡GRACIAS, TETSUYA! ¡GRACIAS!.- y Tetsuya debió escucharle, debió leerle los labios si no, e incluso si no hubiera podido él ya debía saberlo, porque lo conocía muy bien, porque era su sombra, porque era sin duda alguna su mejor amigo.

Cuando Kagami Taiga llegó a su apartamento la soledad lo abrazó otra vez, pero aquella ya no era una soledad despreciable. Por el contrario, estaba acompañada por los recuerdos cálidos de aquel día. Kagami Taiga cayó rendido sobre su cama en su habitación casi vacía, como el resto de su casa.

Contempló la noche desde el balcón de su casa, pues no podía dormir. En aquel momento el teléfono dentro de su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar. Kagami Taiga tembló de pies a cabeza cuando comprobó el destinatario. Sus dedos temblorosos se dirigieron hacia el botón de "Responder llamada" pero se detuvo enseguida, temeroso.

¿De verdad estaría bien responder? ¿Qué le diría?¿Cuál sería el tono adecuado? Apretó los dientes y reunió el valor, entonces…

-¿Taiga? ¿Taiga? Soy yo.- una voz masculina lo recibió y el corazón del pequeño tigre se estrujó por quién sabe cuántas veces en el día.

-¿Papá?.- tenía la garganta seca, muy seca. Estaba muy nervioso.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, hijo!.- Kagami Taiga se desconcertó. No sabía por qué pero su padre se escuchaba realmente feliz.

-Gracias, papá.- se mordió los labios, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Perdóname porque nunca puedo celebrar tu cumpleaños apropiadamente. Pero hace unos minutos acabo de terminar mi trabajo y me han dejado partir unos días a Japón, así podremos celebrar tus diecisiete años como debe ser ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer? Un amigo me envió un panfleto de Japón, hace unos días abrieron un observatorio en Tokio ¿verdad? ¿Te parece si vamos como en los viejos tiempos? Podríamos llevar a tus amigos también.- Kagami Taiga tragó con dificultad, se aclaró la garganta y respondió.

-Me parece bien, hay un amigo que te quiero presentar. La verdad es que hoy…- Kagami Taiga le refirió toda la historia del día desde que Tetsuya fue a buscarlo por la mañana hasta la visita en el cementerio.

-¿Y dices que es un chico? Maldita sea, si fuera una chica te diría que no fueras estúpido y corrieras tras Tetsu-chan de una vez antes de que alguien te la robe.- Kagami Taiga frunció el ceño, molesto. Pero sonrió de inmediato. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba con su padre así.

-Pues claro que lo quiero conocer. Estoy en deuda con quien ha cuidado tanto de ti, heredaste lo cabezota de mí. Además, hijo, sé que nunca te lo he dicho apropiadamente, pero no quiero que pienses que me siento infeliz porque Taiga no esté aquí. Yo creo que Taiga vive en las estrellas, y que está feliz de que hayas cumplido un año más. Al mismo tiempo, yo me siento bendecido, porque tú estás aquí, eres el regalo que ella dejó atrás.- el último peso que cargaba sobre su espalda se desvaneció.

-Papá…

-Ya quiero verte jugar al baloncesto. Dices que tu amigo juega también en Seirin ¿no?

-Sí, tienes que vernos jugar. A simple vista no parece un chico especialmente bueno pero tiene una súper habilidad que tienes que ver.- así, mirando las estrellas mientras hablaban, Kagami Taiga se preguntó si su padre y él no estarían contemplando el mismo cielo. Después de un rato, y con la promesa de llegar a Japón el día siguiente, el padre de Kagami Taiga colgó.

-Feliz cumpleaños a mí ¿eh?.- Por primera vez, el techo que recibía a Kagami Taiga ya no le parecía solitario. Su madre estaba allí, su padre estaba allí, Ayu-san estaba allí, los chicos de Seirin estaban allí, y Kuroko… ¡no! Tetsuya, Tetsuya estaba allí también, reflejado en el techo. Le sonrió con calidez. Por primera vez ya no se sentía solo. Recordó las frases que por alguna razón habían caldeado lo más profundo de su corazón.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Taiga!"

"No estás sólo, Taiga. Yo estoy aquí".

FIN


End file.
